my life
by kyuubi no uzumaki
Summary: what if naruto had a family but it wasnt what everyone thought the family was like? like what kakashi said look underneath the underneath.


AKUMAKAGE

**After sealing**

"Mito-kun are you sure this was a good idea, I mean for our Naru-kun he won't have the Kyuubi's powers and attributes but only his soul." Kushina asked holding her other two children who had the Nine-tailed chakra sealed into them. One of them was a boy who had three whisker marks on each check symbolizing that he is a jinjuriki. He had blond hair like his father with red tips at the end his eyes were purple. The girl had red hair but with blond tips she also had three whiskers on each check. Naruto was in his crib listening to his parents wondering what made them tense. "Kushina I only have 20 years left that was the deal I made with the shinagami so for 19 years I'll train Nero and Shina and then for my last year of life I'll train Naruto. Sound like a good plan?" kushina nodded and went back to sleep happy to have a family.

**5 YEARS LATER**

"HAHAH Naru-dobe can't catch me haha." Nero was now six years old running around with a piece of paper teasing his older brother. Naruto now grown up had blond hair with black highlights in his hair which was odd because his siblings had none. Unlike his family he has average chakra control and his reserves compared to his family it's like an ant trying to fight a dragon. "Nero! Give it back!" Naruto was trying to keep up with his brother as he was much faster than Naruto due to his early ninja training.

"Nero, stop this instant!" a commanding tone bellowed through the house. "Yes, sir." Minato looked at the piece of paper and took it from his son. He study the contents with a scowl then turned to naruto with a hatful look in his eyes "where did you get this." Naruto cringed at the venom laced voice.

"I made it sir."

"Don't lie to me boy." Minato said now getting pissed off. Naruto started to get teary eyed and cry but last time he did that he got a scar he would never forget. "Honey someone is at the door, He says it's urgent!" Kushina yelled as she went back to work. Minato grunted in anger as he was interrupted but he put is best smile and stuffed the paper in his pocket and went to greet the guest. Naruto slumped down on the ground as he was just close to losing his rations of food again for the tenth time. Naruto ran to his room hoping to forget this whole thing but when he opened the door he saw the last person he would ever want to see and that was his sister Shina. She was the one who wanted naruto out of the family so she can have the heritage and did everything in her power to make sure he's dead or basically dead, to sum it all up she's a total bitch cock sucking whore.

"Hello Naru-dobe." She said with a smile.

"Yes, Shina what do you want?" Naruto asked in hast to get her out of his room.

"I was just going through some things that you had and I found some things interesting like this sealing array and I don't know this notebook." She now wore a smile on her face as she saw him tense at those words. "I wonder what father would do if he saw these hmm shall we." At those words naruto launched himself at her but her being the one with the better training she countered him with a back hand to the face leaving him a nice shiner. She kicked him in the ass when he was stumbling on the ground causing him to face plan. "I'll see you at dinner." And with that she left. "Sniff… sniff." Were the sounds coming from the young Namikaze as he was in his bed crying very hard harder than he ever cried and all because of his family a family that is supposed to be the perfect family but like kakashi-san always said look underneath the underneath and you will find a neglected boy with skin and bones who has no friends except for the voice in his head, yes a voice in his head that constantly gives him nasty thoughts like killing everyone in this house or other things and to be honest he might even do those things but always decides against it. That night the night he cried himself to sleep as his parents read his journal was the night that changed everything.

I know its way short but I want to give you a preview of whats to come in this fic and I need your help with the pairing but no hina saku or fem kyu or fem anything but review and I need a beta soo yea


End file.
